


Our Little Secret

by R2MTrash



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Band, Bandom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Chemical, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Iero - Freeform, Kink, M/M, MCR, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Musicians, Pet, Rating: NC17, Rock Stars, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, Way - Freeform, gee, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2MTrash/pseuds/R2MTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a young man that works for the government money hole, and what may be the legal version of a slave drive. The new thing in America is submissives, or pets, and as soon as Gerard turned 16 he was signed up and in training on how to be the perfect pet. But this isn't just some dingy basement run organization, no this is a high class serious buisness, so when a man comes around and takes Gerard home he isn't ready for the kind hearted rockstar that is now his master.</p><p>Warning! this IS a sub/dom book so if you don't like that I don't recommend reading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal One

Rules of Submission 

1\. Always address as asked (Master, Sir, ect.)

2\. Never assume ANYTHING

3\. Never talk back to your master

4\. Whining, complaining and pouting will get you no where

5\. Always wear your collar unless told otherwise

6\. Never ask for food or water, meals are given when earned

7\. Take all punishment no matter what and only use the saftey word/action if necessary

8\. Never talk down to Master

9\. Never talk, flirt or touch anyone without Master's permission (Unless necessary to talk)

10.NEVER fake an injury or ill

11\. Never lie to Master

12\. Always alert Master of problems (physical, mental, emotional)

13\. No acting out in public 

14\. ALWAYS be Loyal


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-written as of 2016-01-28

I'm sitting on my bed in my small room, drawing when there is a knock at the door. I look up, startled, and see a large man standing in the door way.

"Gerard Way, you have been requested by Master White." I walk to the door and the guard clips a light chain on to my wrist cuff. I feel nervous as I'm lead down the hall. If Master White is requesting me that would mean someone is interested in buying me, and I haven't had a Master in months, which is causing the nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Right in there, Way." the guard says as the chain is removed from my cuff. I slowly step into a big office completely furnished in wood. The walls, door, desks, tables, and chairs are wood with a fireplace in the wall next to a comfy sitting area.

I nod at the friendly looking man behind the big desk, he has shiny blue eyes and dark hair that has clearly been styled by someone other than himself.

"Ah yes, hello Gerard, please come sit." he stands and moves to sit in the big arm chair next to the fireplace. I sit on the sofa with my ankles crossed and my hands in my lap. Master White pours himself a drink before looking at me and gesturing, as if to ask if I would like some. Something I have learnt as a pet is that if a Master offers you something, take it, because you never know when your next chance to eat or drink will be. I nod at White and take the cup he offers me.

"So Gerard, there is a man interested in a young, experienced pet. He saw your picture and immediately requested you. Are you ready to get back to work?" I think for a minute before deciding. "May I see his file first Master?" White nods and hands me a blue file. Blue represents a new customer. On the front is a green sticker. Green sticker for 20's-30's and a red circle for interest. I open the folder and first see a head shot of a young man in his late twenties, early thirties. he has black hair, a nose and lip piercing and a tattoo on his neck. He looks friendly. I close the folder and hand it back to White.

"I would be okay to meet him." I say. White smiles and nods

"Alright, he is coming back tomorrow so go and make sure you are ready. Shower, lay out your clothes and pack. He seemed very eager to have you, so I'm expecting you will be leaving with him." He hits a button near his chair. The guard comes back and re-attaches the chain. I feel excited on the walk back to my room, The last Master I had wasn't very nice and left me feeling very disturbed. That is the only reason I was asked if I wanted the interview. 

I am returned to my room and i quickly go shower. I make sure I am very clean, that my skin is clear and my hair is perfect. I then move to my room with a towel around my hips, put on boxers and then pack some clothes, even though I already know that my new Master will have something he wants me to wear. I add a second collar, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush in my bag. Once I finish packing I set my bag on the floor and get into bed, pulling the sheets up to my neck and quickly drift off to sleep.

\--- --- --- --- ---

The morning comes soon and I am up and in the bathroom making sure every inch of me is perfect. By 6 am breakfast is brought to my room. I eat quickly before brushing my teeth again then wait to be called for my interview.

\--- --- ---

A pets job when they aren't working is to maintain a perfect appearance, so that's what I do. Everyday i exercise, thirty minutes in the small gym down the hall, then thirty minutes of yoga and an hour of kickboxing. My hair is dyed and cut regularly and have a long routine of skin and face treatments. the looks are really what sells.

\--- --- ---

Before I know it there is a knock on the door and the guard from yesterday is standing in the door way. The chain is clipped on and I'm lead down to one of the meeting rooms. I take a seat at one end of a glass table. There is coffee, tea and water along with plates of pastries that I know I am not allowed to touch. The door opens and a young man in a black leather jacket walks in with Master White, they both sit across from me. Master White smiles at me and the man, who I recognize from the picture, grins cutely at me. I nod and wait till I am allowed to speak.

"Good morning Gerard, did you have a nice sleep?" I didn't really because I was so nervous and my room was hot but I really wanted to make a nice impression for my possible new master so I just replied simple and respectful

"Yes I did Master White, thank you." the man smiled and I smiled back st him. he reached out his hand and I looked at it for a minute before realizing that he wanted to shake my hand, it wasn't something that submissive usually do but if that's what he wanted that's what I was suppose to do. I took his hand and shook softly

"My name is Frank, Frank Iero, and may I say, you are a gorgeous young man Gerard." I blush lightly, I'm use to comments from Masters and onlookers but there was something different about Frank. I bowed my head

"thank you Sir." White clears his throat.

"All our pets are groomed to their finest, fed only the best food and they are all required to exercise daily, Gerard is one of our top boys." Franks eyes widen when he hears the way White talks about us, as if we were animals being sold, but you can tell it wasn't the first time.

"Well Gerard what do you like?" Frank smiles at me again but I freeze up. What do I like? I don't really know. Possible masters usually don't talk to the pets unless they have too, and even then, they're only interested in ours skills, kinks and abilities.

"I uh.. I like music... and I read a lot..." Frank frowns and White looks confused.

"Don't you know what you like Gerard?" I freeze again and try to think of a good answer.

"Well I like music a lot... punk and rock, Green Day, Pierce the Veil... uh the Beatles? Queen..." I see franks smile slowly get bigger.

"You have really good taste in music, along with how cute you are. I can't resist him, where can I sign the papers?" Master White smiles and Frank follows him out of the room. I am brought back to my room where I am instructed to change into street clothes and bring my bag to the front room.

I see Frank waiting there and when he notices me he smiles and wraps his arm around my hips. We walk across the parking lot and stop in front of a black car. He opens the door for me and takes my bag. my first instinct? To refuse his help.

"No sir that's fine really.. this is my job..." He chuckles and smiles at me.

"nonsense Gerard, I am your master, there for I WILL treat you well, now get in, we're going home." he puts my bag in the trunk and buckles himself into his seat before turning on the car and the stereo.


	3. Chapter Two

We pull infront of a building and Master gets out and grabs my bag. I quickly step out of the car and follow a few feet behind him. He pushes open a big door and we walk into a small lobby, that is when I realize that we arent at his home but a hotel. I want to ask what we are doing here but I don't want to sound rude and make a bad first impression on my master so I stick with keeping quiet and letting this play out.

Master hits the up button at the elevator and we stand in silence waiting.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that we aren't going back to my house, my band is on tour right now, but we are going home at the end of the week, it's our last show tomorrow." he says smiling apologetically at me.

"You're in a band Master?" Master grins at the name and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah sorry I forgot to mention that also..." just on cue the elevator dings and Master wheels my luggage in before motioning for me to follow.

The ride up to the 13th floor is silent but short and soon we are down the hall in front of his door.

"We're having dinner with the boys but after we will go to my room, you can just call me sir when we are with them, and because this is like home right now you may sit next to me or at my feet if you wish, alright?" I nod quickly as he knocks on the door

"Yes Master." A man with brown curly hair opens the door and pulls Master into a hug

"Frank man you're back! How was your day br- oh who is this?" He pulls away from Master and looks at me. I look at Master, silently asking for permission to speak to the man. He nods and I look at the curly haired man.

"I'm Gerard sir." he smiles before pulling me into a hug, I freeze, not sure whether I should hug the man back or not. Soon enough he pulls away.

"I'm Ray! the guitarist for My Chem!" I look at Master confused. He notices my look and explains.

"My Chemical Romance is my band, I sing and play rhythm guitar, Ray plays guitar, Mikey is the bassist and Bob is our drummer."

We enter a spacious hotel room and I see three more men sitting around a light wood coffee table eating from a box of pizza. The one with brown hair and glasses looks up and grins

"Ey franky you're back!" he notices me next to Master and smiles at me

"Is this the new pet?" he asks grinning. Master nods before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the second plush couch in the room. I decide to kneel at his feet and Master smiles at this. He keeps his hand in my hair as he talks to his band mates.

"Gerard?" I look at him and nod. He points to the man with glasses

"This is Mikey" then a man with cropped blonde hair and a bit of a beard "and this is Bob, you are allowed to talk to them if they talk to you but don't go about touching them. and guys, MIKEY, do not touch him." Master is smiling but I cam tell that he is also very serious.

*** *** *** ***

After pizza with the band, who were all super nice we go back to Master's bedroom. I've changed into my 'uniform' that he gave me, which consists of leather short shorts, thigh high socks that were clearly made for girls, but look pretty good on me and a studded collar with a ring on the front. He's in the shower and I'm curled up on his bed waiting.

After about 10 minutes he comes out with dripping hair and a towel around his waist. He stands in front of me grinning.

"On your knees baby." I do as I'm told and quickly kneel in front of him on the bed. Master's fingers slowly run through my hair before he quickly tugs on my hair so I'm looking at him, though I don't see his face very long. Soft pick lips come down, crashing on to my own. I quickly respond, moving my lips on his while his fingers run along my neck. Master pushes me on my back and he climbs on top of me, the towel falling from his hips. 

His lips move down my neck, kissing at the bare flesh of my neck and collar bones. I shift my hips and he chuckles.

"All ready hard pet? It's nice to know I can make you squirm..." Master pins my wrists above my head and kisses down my chest slowly. 

I moan slightly and tilt my head back. His tongue runs down my chest and licks lightly right above my shorts. He bites down on my nipple and I let out a throaty groan. Master sits up before I feel the elastic on my thigh high snapping against my skin, I gasp loudly and he grins at me.

"I want my band to be up all night listening to us, got it?" I nod and he continues. 

"The safe word is red, for stop. Like the street lights. If I ask you its either red, yellow, or green, okay pet?" I nod.

"Yes Master." His hand slowly pushes down on my hard on and I moan loudly, causing him to start palming me harder. 

The button on my shorts is popped and the leather is tugged off my hips quickly. He squeezes hard on my bulge and I gasp before bucking up. Master shakes his head at me and holds my hips down.

"only move if I say its okay, you'll be punished if you break this rule again." I nod and respond with another 'yes Master' before being cut off by another moan leaving my throat as my boxers are pulled down and a finger rubs my rim. Master stands and nods at me. 

"on your knees baby." I nod and drop to my knees, he grabs a fist full of my black hair and pulls my head forward slightly. I instinctively open my mouth and take his hard tip between my lips, slowly sucking on it. He groans and rolls his head back and I take most of his length in my mouth, running my tongue up the underneath and sucking hard. He thrusts a couple of times before pulling my head away.

"On the bed baby, spread your legs, I'm going to stretch you now." I nod and lay back on the bed, doing as he says. Master pulls a bottle of lube from the bedside table and pops the cap, squirting a small amount on his fingers. He strokes me lightly and pushes two of his long fingers in my tight hole, slowly thrusting them.

"M-master... mmph.." I shift my hips, pushing myself down on them slightly. Master starts thrusting his almost dry fingers in me before shoving a third in while squirting some lube on himself and rubbing himself with his free hand. He removes his fingers causing me to whimper before quickly kissing me and pushing himself into me.

I gasp and moan loudly before pushing myself down on him causing him to chuckle and start thrusting into me.

"Master please, harder, faster!" I groan out. He moans and thrusts his hips into my ass, his hands placed at either side of my head, supporting his weight. I drag my nails down his back as he speeds his hips, pushing into me deeper and harder.

Each thrust is harder and faster then the last, causing me to moan louder each time. One more thrust, hitting my spot, causing me to scream loudly.

"Master! uh! Close!" He nods and thrusts quickly, soon white covers my chest and he thrusts the deepest yet, releasing in me. Master slowly pulls out, and stands me up, cum dripping down my leg. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Come on, lets go get you in a bath." I smile at him and one thing runs through my mind. Frank is going to be a lot better than my last Master.


End file.
